


Sherlock have you ever considered a hobby?

by sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's BORED (what is else is new) . He expects John to entertain him. John's not having any of it as he wants to work on his blog. Then things take an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock have you ever considered a hobby?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you may recognise this, published under my old account. Cleaned it up a bit and made some corrections. Not too shabby considering this is the first johnlock fic I ever wrote.

It started as any typical day at 221b Baker Street. John had made his tea and was sitting at the desk staring at the blink of the cursor on the screen. What should have been a quiet morning that allowed him time to update his blog was slowly turning into the morning from hell, all thanks to a certain consulting detective who was frantically pacing back and forth between the kitchen and living room. John couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment. Even in this manic state, the man was gorgeous. Tall, lithe, just plain bloody gorgeous, and don’t get him started on those lips – those stupid cupid bow lips, or the hair. Oh God, those curls. What John wouldn’t give to run his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. John snapped himself out of his reverie and returned his focus to his laptop. This was going no where fast. He should give up now. He knew there would be no way to get any work done until he found something to occupy Sherlock’s mind.

  
John noticed Sherlock’s pace becoming more erratic. He knew what to expect, he waited, 5,4,3,2,1…(almost as if on cue)

  
“John, four days now! Ninety-six hours and counting. I NEED a case John. Something, anything. I don’t even care how mundane. I can feel my brain decaying.” Sherlock wailed. “I’m BORED!”

  
_No kidding._ _Never would have guessed._ John thought, causing him to chuckle. John kept his mouth shut though. He knew anything he could offer right now would only exacerbate the situation. As long as John had known Sherlock, this should not surprise him. When things got slow, Sherlock would become increasingly mad. If he was **BORED** then he expected John to entertain him.

  
At least John could give him a little bit of credit. Sherlock was only ranting and raving. John could tolerate this, well almost. At least things hadn’t devolved to where Sherlock was throwing ceramics at the wall, or worse yet, shooting it. The first and only time that occurred, John had the presence of mind to hide the gun, the clip, and the bullets all in separate places – and those places changed on a weekly basis.

  
“John, are you ignoring me?” Sherlock stopped pacing to look at John.

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it Sherlock. I am capable of doing more than two things at a time, quite well I should add.” He continued staring at the screen trying to organize his thoughts. "Though maybe you should consider a hobby?"

  
“Really John, no need to become hostile.” Sherlock smirked, resumed pacing and then looked at John and laughed.  "A hobby, REALLY?  Can i count you as my hobby, you do entertain me so."

  
At this point, John was half tempted to text Lestrade and curse at him for the lack of cases. However, that would be bad manners on John’s part because he knew it was not Lestrade’s fault. He grimaced and shut his laptop, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he was going to regret this.

  
“Alright Sherlock,” he replied peering up at the mad man. “You have my full attention. Now tell me, what is it you would like me to do for you exactly?”

  
Sherlock spun around to face the desk. He put his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned down to capture John’s gaze. “Please John, don’t let me keep you from your blog, as you assured me you are able to do more than one thing at a time.” He finished with one of those grins that he knew drove John wild.

  
John gulped and licked his lips. He wanted to punch Sherlock whenever he grinned like that, or maybe kiss him, he wasn’t really sure which. Then there were those damn eyes gazing at him. Hell he couldn’t even come up with an adequate colour for them because they were always changing, but at the moment they were a bright blue, thanks to that infernal purple shirt he was wearing. Sherlock smiled, he knew the effect he was having on the good doctor.

  
They’d been playing this cat and mouse game for weeks now. John was attracted to Sherlock, but was still in denial about it. Sherlock, well that was a different story. Sherlock had realised his feelings for his flatmate after their encounter at the pool with Moriarty. At first he was having trouble coming to terms with them, but now, all he wanted was John. John was becoming his everything, intruding his every thought. That was disturbing. He spent years banishing the need for any kind of emotions. Emotions and feelings made you weak - vulnerable. However with John, that wasn’t the case. It didn’t make him feel weak. In fact, just the opposite. It made him feel even more capable and strong. He also became very protective of John. If only he could convey this to John, maybe that would make John see that… well that was absurd really, seeing as how John like to constantly remind everyone and anyone who would listen that he was most certainly **NOT** gay and that he and Sherlock were just flatmates. 

  
John was nearly at his wits end. He grit his teeth. “Actually Sherlock I said two, and so help me if you don’t find something to occupy yourself with, then I may resort to tying you up and gagging you so that I may have some peace.”

  
“John, I had no idea you were so..”

  
“Shut up Sherlock!” John cut him off before he could finish that thought. What the hell was going on here? Sherlock **NEVER** made references of a sexual nature. Not even jokingly.

  
“Seriously John, that sounds like it could be fun, interesting even.” Sherlock teased as he tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. “Would you use rope or handcuffs? And just my hands or would you also bind my legs? It would definitely help alleviate my boredom.”

  
This threw John. He blinked his eyes several times. “What the hell is going on here?” He demanded.

  
Of course now John’s mind was flooded with thoughts. Thoughts he should not be entertaining, but damn it Sherlock had started it. All he could imagine now was Sherlock trussed up to his bed, all laid out so that John could do as he pleased. _Stop it John!_ These thoughts are not good. You know how Sherlock feels, married to his work and all… Damn it, John could feel the blood rushing south and his jeans becoming slightly tight.

  
A devilish grin spread across Sherlock’s perfect lips. So perfect that John just wanted to lean over and lick them. They were just mere inches from John’s and all John wanted was to experience how those lips felt and taste them. Where was the harm in that?

  
“What do you think it means John? Surely I should not have to spell it out for you. I. WANT. YOU.”

  
“Want me to do what?” It couldn’t mean what John hoped it meant. He was just deflecting now and trying to change the subject. Obviously this must be some kind of joke. Things like this did not happen where it concerned Sherlock.

  
Alright. This was harder than Sherlock was expecting. He’d been flirting (if you could call it that) with John for weeks now. He just told John flat out that he wouldn’t mind if he tied him up, what more could he do? He couldn’t go on wanting and not having. Then it occurred to him what he could do, but if he crossed this line, there was no turning back. He could lose John forever. However, he couldn’t go on living with this feeling of not knowing. He wanted so much more for him and John. He wanted everything.

  
He closed the gap between them, cupped John’s face and kissed him, a chaste kiss as it were. He leaned back and closed his eyes expecting to get slapped. After a few seconds of no movement or sound, he opened his eyes. John sat there just looking at him - lost. Well this could not be good. He blew it. Scrambling, to fix the situation, Sherlock straightened up and brushed the wrinkles out of the front of his shirt.

  
He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry John. I have over stepped a boundary and completely understand if you wish to leave…” he was going to continue on and that’s when John stood, stepped around the desk, grabbed Sherlock’s collar and pulled him down into a kiss.

  
This kiss, this kiss said so much more. Everything they were afraid to put into words. Heated, ferocious, tongues clashing, teeth banging, this was unlike anything either of them could have hoped for. They broke for a moment, chests heaving, and staring heatedly at each other.

  
“How long?” John managed to stutter.

  
It took a moment for Sherlock to catch up. He was still in shock from John’s kiss. “Since the pool…” it came out as barely a whisper. He wanted to say so much more, but it just died in his throat.

  
John was shocked. That had been nearly six months ago, “But why haven't you said anything?”

  
Sherlock couldn’t help but fidget now. He wanted to run out of the flat. Sherlock looked at John in disbelief. “Would you like a list? 1. As you would most likely remind me, I am married to my work. 2. I am a machine with no feelings. 3. You are not gay 4. Being in any kind of relationship with me would be detrimental to anyone’s health and well being. 5….”

  
John had heard enough. He led Sherlock over to his chair and made him sit, so he could not escape the conversation that needed to take place before this went any further. He needed to be sure. He knelt in front of Sherlock whose head was hanging to avoid eye contact at any cost.

  
Well this is a complete change. John thought. Ten minutes ago he was bouncing off the walls and now he’s almost completely shut down and drawing into himself. Well not now if I have anything to say about it.

  
“Sherlock, look at me please.”

  
Sherlock shook his head. John couldn’t help but noticed how his curls bobbed as he did so. He could tell Sherlock was upset, terrified even. He had to make this right. He loved this man, and now he knew that Sherlock had feelings for him as well he needed to do something to make Sherlock see this was mutual; wanted.

  
John moved his fingers to Sherlock’s chin and gently tilted his head so that he could look into those beautiful eyes. He was unprepared for what he encountered. Sherlock’s eyes were rimmed red with a few tears that streaked his cheeks.

  
John was about to question him, but Sherlock cut him off, “John, I’m so sorry but ever since that day, the feelings and everything and…” he was having trouble getting the words out, and they were definitely jumbled. He looked as though he was about to hyperventilate.

  
John did the only thing he could think of. He put his finger over Sherlock’s lips and shushed him. “Shh...Now look you. I am not going anywhere. I think that would be quite obvious after the way I just kissed you. And no I am not having a midlife crisis or any other bloody scenario you could come up with to counter what that kiss meant. The truth is Sherlock, I have been in love with you for quite sometime now.” 

  
A flood of relief washed over Sherlock’s face. “John, I...” his voice cracked.

  
John knew it was hard for the detective to express his feelings with words so he kissed him again. Softly at first, his hands finding their way to Sherlock’s waist. John felt Sherlock’s hands wrap around him, one hand resting on the small of his back and the other on the back of his neck. John felt himself being pulled closer, and when the chair impeded that, Sherlock pulled him up so that John was now straddling him.

  
John’s hands moved from Sherlock’s waist to his cheeks, tilting his head back and invading his mouth. Exploring every corner of his mouth until he was left sucking on Sherlock's bottom lip and releasing it with a soft pop. He licked his way from Sherlock’s neck to his ear, stopping to whisper, “God Sherlock, you have no idea how much I want this. WANT YOU. Every bit of you.” John licked the shell of his ear and started trailing kisses down the detective’s neck. The detective moaned. John smiled against his skin. Obviously he was doing something right.

  
John leaned back a moment to take stock and begin to divest Sherlock of some of his clothing. As much as he loved the purple shirt, it had to go. He wanted Sherlock naked, and the sooner, the better. He started unbuttoning the shirt. Sherlock grabbed John’s wrists. “Wait, are you sure this is what you want? This will change everything.”

  
“Of course I’m sure. What part of me trying to get you out of your clothing indicates that I don’t want this? I realise things are going to change, but most things will stay the same I imagine.”

  
“How do you mean?”

  
“Well I don’t expect our daily routine to change much, and I will respect any boundaries you set regarding cases and such. I don’t expect dates or any such nonsense as you would label it. As far as it goes, anything that happens between us can stay behind closed doors if you wish. Did I miss anything?”

  
He looked up at John. He had under estimated the good doctor. “Well, one thing. I don’t care who knows about us. I have no problem showing the world how I feel about you. That is unless you object to it.”

  
“I don’t think it quite matters on that subject as everyone already assumes us to be a couple.  I was only ever trying to keep them from gossiping because I thought you didn't want this.  Thought if I made it clear that I wasn't interested, they wouldn't talk, but as you say, people do little else.”  John confessed

  
He went back to unbuttoning the shirt. He pulled Sherlock forward a bit so he could remove it and let it fall to the floor. Not to be out done, Sherlock grabbed the hem of John’s jumper pulling it and the shirt underneath over his head and tossing them so they joined his shirt on the floor. They met for another kiss, this time John’s fingers found their way to Sherlock’s curls eliciting a deep moan. Meanwhile Sherlock’s finger’s explored John’s chest, lightly brushing over the scar on his shoulder though not lingering because he knew it made John uncomfortable. Maybe someday he could further explore it, but not now, there was so much he wanted to do. His fingers eventually found John’s nipples and gave them a pinch, not enough to cause pain, just enough to get them to harden. He leaned up and licked down John’s neck and chest until he found one nipple and took it between his lips, gently sucking and nipping while still rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger, pulling the sweetest moan from John's throat.

  
Sherlock gazed at John. Marveling at the responses he was pulling out of the man. “John..”

  
“Hmmm?” was all John could manage for an answer.

  
“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom.” Sherlock suggested.

  
“Oh God yes. Yours or mine.”

  
“Mine is closer..” Sherlock pointed out raising his eyebrow hoping John would agree.  He'd spent many nights dreaming of having John in his bed and now it seemed fantasy was about to become reality.

  
With that, John stood and grabbed Sherlock’s hand and headed for the room. Once there, he pushed Sherlock onto the bed and crawled on top of him and began to ravish every part of exposed skin. When he made his way to the waistband of those ridiculously beautifully tailored trousers, he undid the belt and popped the button. He could already see Sherlock’s erection straining under the fabric. Well he was about to fix that. He pulled the zip. Sherlock lifted his hips a bit so John could remove his trousers, socks, and shoes. John’s eyes widened in amazement. Sherlock wasn’t wearing any pants, of course he wasn’t. He heard Sherlock try to stifle a laugh. “You know that really shouldn’t surprise me, in fact it makes things easier.”

  
“Easier? How…” Sherlock’s question was cut short as John began to suck the tip of Sherlock’s cock.

  
“Nnng.” Sherlock exhaled.  John would have to file this away for future use. One sure fire way to snap Sherlock out of one of his fits, suck on his cock. Definitely something John wouldn’t mind. “John, please… more..”

  
John took Sherlock a little further in his mouth, swirling his tongue around as he went. He then licked a stripe back up the length to further tease him, now licking the slit as drops of precum slowly pooled there. Sherlock was having a hard time keeping still, bucking his hips in an effort to get John to pleasure him some more. John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock and began pumping him slowly.

  
“God John, please, I need you. Please John.”

  
The more Sherlock begged, the harder John became. He was going to make this last as long as he could. They had both waited for this for so long and he’d be damned if it was going to be over in the blink of an eye. Besides, he had to admit, he kind of liked the fact that he could make the 'Great' Sherlock Holmes beg.

  
John took him down deeper now, without gagging himself. Given time he was sure he could swallow Sherlock whole, he just needed a some more time to work up to it. It had been a while since he had last done this, in fact the last time he could recall was during the last days of him army deployment.

  
“Jesus John,” Sherlock reached down to card his fingers through John’s hair.

  
John redoubled his efforts and bobbed his head a few times, and then went for it. He relaxed his throat and in one swift move took Sherlock to the root, then up again, then back down, slow at first, then increasing the speed.

  
“John, John, if you… if… oh Jooohhhhnnn,” Sherlock couldn’t even string together what he was trying to say. All he could do was buck his hips erratically so John moved one hand to Sherlock's hip to still him and the other hand he maneuvered to massage Sherlock’s tightening ball sack while he continued suck for all he was worth. John eventually let his fingers drop back to tease Sherlock’s perineum.  He began massaging in a circular motion at first and when he noticed Sherlock arching his back and moaning a little louder, he swallowed him whole, and pressed hard on the skin. Sherlock could no longer contain it, he bucked his hips one last time and stilled. John felt the warm spurts coating his throat. When he was sure he’d swallowed every last drop, he found Sherlock’s lips again and licked at them playful and then kissed him. Sherlock was lying there still dazed from his orgasm. John lay on his side now brushing the errant curls off Sherlock’s forehead.

  
“You are so beautiful, do you know that?” John asked as he placed a kiss on his temple.

  
Sherlock was finally coming down off his high, and turned to face John. “I’ve had people call me a lot of things, but never beautiful.”

  
John reached out and stroked his cheek. “Pity, but then I suppose those people aren’t as fortunate as I am.

  
“Indeed not.” He put his hand behind John’s neck and pulled him forward and whispered in his ear with that velvet voice, “I do believe it is time to take proper care of my doctor.” 

  
With that Sherlock rolled John onto his back and began to undo his jeans, he made quick work of removing the offending clothing and got right down to business, after pausing a moment to admire the sight before him. John stretched out before him, never in a million years did he think this would have been possible.

  
He started at John's neck and lightly traced his fingers down over each nipple and then continued down John’s abdomen until he reached John’s swollen cock that was begging for attention, for release. He wrapped those magnificent long fingers around John and slowly started stroking him. John closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling, every once in a while letting out a small groan. Sherlock leaned forward and started sucking on his neck, never increasing the stroking though sometimes increasing the pressure. He kissed John’s lips again and then along his cheek and over to his ear. “John…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“John, I want to feel you inside me, John. Please.” Sherlock panted.

  
John’s eyes shot open, consumed with lust. Had he heard Sherlock right?

  
“Are you sure?” he asked propping himself up on his elbows.

  
“I have never been more sure of anything in my life.” And with that he turned to his bedside table and fished out a condom and bottle of lube.

  
John couldn’t believe what Sherlock was offering him. His heart was pounding in his rib cage. This was definitely not how he thought this day was going to turn out.  
Sherlock handed him the necessities and they switched positions on the bed. Sherlock laid on his back and spread his legs for John. John knelt between those long legs and reached for a pillow to place under his hips.

  
“Good idea.”

  
“I’ve been known to have one once in a while. Now at any time this is too much tell me and we can stop.”

  
“John, don’t worry, I think everything will be fine. For Christ’s sake, you’re a doctor so I would imagine you have some practical knowledge of what you’re about to do.”

  
“Point taken, though I do have more than practical knowledge, but it's been such a long time.”

  
Sherlock raised his eyebrow to question, intrigued by this admission.

  
John leaned forward claiming his lips, when he finished the kiss he mumbled against Sherlock's swollen lips, "A story for another time perhaps, though I'm sure you're not interested in my past conquests, even the male ones."

  
Sherlock had perked up at this.

  
John chuckled, "I said not gay, I never said not bisexual."

  
Sherlock had never considered this and as he went over all the indications that had been there, he cursed himself for not taking this possibility into account.  He was so lost in his thought that he hadn’t even noticed John preparing his fingers with the lube.  John circled his hole several times, relaxing him, making him forget how to breath.  As he slid the first finger in, Sherlock winced slightly, scrunching his nose.

  
"Should I..."  John began.

  
“No John don’t stop.  Please.”

  
John continued until his finger was all the way in and then slowly he pulled almost all the way out, not encountering too much resistance and then back in again. After a few more rounds, he added another finger.

  
“Oh yes,” was all Sherlock could manage. He was now bunching the duvet in his fists and writhing under John’s ministrations. “More John.” John added a third finger, increasing his speed. When Sherlock began pushing himself onto John’s fingers, John knew he was ready.

  
John sat back a moment grabbing the condom and tearing it open. He quickly rolled it on his dripping prick and slathered it up with lube. He clicked the container shut and gave it a toss. 

  
He grabbed Sherlock’s legs under the knees and pulled him close. He lined himself up with Sherlock’s hole and looked at Sherlock as if asking his permission. Sherlock nodded his head.

  
With that, John slowly began pushing in. He paused momentarily, checking with Sherlock again.

  
“Please John, keep going.”

  
Inch by inch John pushed forward till he was buried to the hilt. He began rocking slowly back and forth just a bit to get use to the sensation and to allow Sherlock to accommodate. When Sherlock pulled him closer with his legs, John sensed it was time to give him more. He began thrusting in and out earnestly, not teasing, but not hard – just a nice steady rhythm. He noticed Sherlock getting hard again and that made him start thrusting faster.

  
“Oh John yes, just like that, harder John.”

  
John could do that, though he made one slight adjustment. He moved the angle of his hips and adjusted Sherlock’s just a bit so that the next time he thrust he hit Sherlock’s prostate.

  
Sherlock groaned. “My God John, do that again, don’t stop.”

  
John knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Sherlock, touch yourself for me please.”

  
Sherlock moved his one hand from John’s shoulder and took his cock in his hand. He began stroking himself to match John’s thrust.

  
“Sherlock, oh God, that’s bloody brilliant. Keep doing that. I want to see you cum for me again.” 

  
Sherlock, now lost in pleasure, didn’t want to disappoint John, so he brought his other hand into the picture and started rubbing and tugging on his balls. John started increasing his thrusts, harder and faster now. “Yes John, Right there don’t stop, so close…”

  
John’s thrusts were becoming erratic and he was so close “Sherlock I’m gonna come..” John gave him three more deep thrusts hitting that sensitive gland and that’s all it took. Sherlock momentarily stopped stroking himself as he came, white ribbons coating his chest. John felt Sherlock tighten around him and it took only two more strokes until he exploded in Sherlock. John collapsed on top of Sherlock, but only stayed there momentarily before rolling off to the side. He removed the condom and binned it then turned back to Sherlock.

  
He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

  
“What?” Sherlock asked when he finally realised something important had occurred to John.

  
“Oh nothing, but I do think I have found a way to stave off your boredom in the future.”

  
“Yes, it would seem so John.”

  
Sherlock grabbed him and pulled him down into his arms. “Don’t think you are leaving me to go work on that blog of yours.” Sherlock mused as he wrapped his arms and legs around his doctor.

  
“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
